


Big Vroom Energy

by Super_Scarlet_Luthor



Series: Half Asleep [2]
Category: Hairy Bikers RPF
Genre: O O F, enjoy i guess, im bad at tags, this ones r e a l short, your family dies in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Scarlet_Luthor/pseuds/Super_Scarlet_Luthor
Summary: Hah, hah, there are some scary biker people after ya, thAts fun.
Series: Half Asleep [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635019





	Big Vroom Energy

Dream that your father is involved with a bike gang, and the gang is coming to attack you, but they’re from downtown so you have ten minutes to pack up and run. You get in the truck, and you are driving on country roads when bullets start to spray at the truck, and you realize that sitting in the front seat was a bad idea, so you have no choice and you crouch down.

Dad is in the drivers seat, brother is behind dad, sister is behind you, and they’ve wormed their way under their seats to hide. your dad gets hit, so you push him into the passenger seat and start to drive, noticing that the bullets aren’t hitting your door anymore. 

They catch up to you on their motorcycles and climb in through broken windows, and they attack everyone in the car but you, then they leave.

**Author's Note:**

> o o f
> 
> Whelp, this is part o my dream journal series, so enjoy, I guess.


End file.
